J. Alfred Prufrock Lazuli
Lazuli J. Alfred Prufrock(VLM105) was born in the Lazuli on February 24, 2005. His mother was Izzy, a subordinate females and his father was an unknown rover. He was born in a large litter of five with four litters-mates named Franny(VLM106), Esme(VLF107), Zoey(VLF108) and Holden(VLM109). All five pups survived their first few weeks and started foraging with the adults. The dominant male, J. Alfred Prufrock's grandfather, Basil died on July 3, 2005, leaving the dominant female Cazanna without a mate. Her son JD took dominant male next to Cazanna, but early in 2006 JD left with two other males. Sadly his sister Emse died on October 21, 2005 when they were just nine months old. Holden disappeared on May 21, 2006 and was considered Last Seen. By then J. Alfred Purfrock was a year old, he started to help out with babysitting the pups and taking sentry post. He also soon started to take to roving with the other Lazuli males. Then J. Alfred Prurock's grandmother Cazanna died on December 18, 2006 leaving J. Alfred Prufrock's aunt Aretha as the new dominant female with her brother Padloper as the dominant male. Then in August Padloper died on August 3, 2007 and J. Alfred Prufrock took dominant male as he was the oldest male in the group apart from his brother Fanny. Then at the start of the new breeding season, Aretha evicted Zooey and she disappeared on October 18, 2007 with a few other females. Fanny went roving and was not seen again so he was Last seen on October 14, 2007. J. Alfred Prufrock was the last of his litter to stay in the Lazuli the longest. Over the next five months J. Alfred Prufrock and Aretha ruled the Lazuli. One day while out foraging, the Lazuli encountered a snake which resulting in J. Alfred Prufrock being bitten when he put himself infront og the snake. He managed to survived the snake encounter and recovered. Then in May 2008, there was a predator attack, and Aretha sadly died, Young took over as the dominant female. J. Alfred Prufrock could not breed with any of the females within the group, so he often roved at the nearby mobs. The next month the natal males went roving, and a group of Whiskers males joined the Lazuli. J. Alfred and the other males left the Lazuli now that new male had joined the group. J. Alfred, Bernard, Shaka Zulu, Bash and Bosh rove together. During the month of July the Lazuli males roved at a mob called Elveera. Then in August the five males re-appeared with five females. The five females were thought to have been from a group called the Nutters or from a wild group. Hoppla The males stayed with the females and started a new group called the Hoppla. J. Alfred Prufrock took over as the dominant male as the female fought for dominance, the females were VHPF001, VHPF002, VHPF003, VHPF004 and VHPF005. After a month VHPF002 took the position of dominant female however because she was wild, J. Alfred Prufrock was fitted with a radio collar so the group could be tracked. Soon all the females started to become ill. VHPF001 and Shaka Zulu were the first ones to disappear from the group, Shaka Zulu went roving and would reappeared in the Zulus two years later. Then VHPF003 and VHPF004 disappeared. Then in November 2008 two wild femalee VHPF007 and VHPF008 joined the group. The dominant female VHPF002 and VHPF005 disappeared and were Last Seen in December 2008 so VHPF007 took dominance and became pregnant. In January 2009 VHPF007 gave birth to the first successful litter in Hoppla of four females VHPF009, VHPF010, VHPF011 and VHPF012. Then in March 2009, Bosh was Last Seen, leaving just three Lazuli males left, two adult females and four female pups. Then in April one of the two adult females gave three birth to another four pups, VHPP013, VHPP014, VHPP015 and VHPP016. All the pups survived and J. Alfred Prufrock was most likey the father since he was the dominant and had breeding rights. Then in the winter, TB hit the group, most the members show signs of TB, and the group was no longer followed after July 2009. J. Alfred Prufrock was seen with TB so he most likey died the next month. Links Lazuli Mob Hoppla Mob Category:Lazuli meerkats Category:Hoppla meerkats Category:Dominate meerkats Category:Dominant Males Category:Last Seen meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats